His Antics
by PONITAPG
Summary: Series of unrelated One shots of Wally and Artemis relationship. Leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: I plan for this to be a series of non related one shots of Wally being Wally showing Artemis his love. If you like it and leave at least five reviews I will continue! Please make someone happy with your reviews **_

_**When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.**_

Dr. Seus**s**

Everything looked gray, her eyes, her face; everything seemed to vanish until the soft drizzle started moistening the face of a redheaded speedster. He was sprawled on the cement floor, his face contorted in pain, his left hand clutching his shoulder to stop the hemorrhage. His groans alerted a female archer who panicked and tried to reach him.

The rain wasn't soft anymore; it pounded harshly against their tired bodies lying hopelessly on the street. Salt water also left her eyes as she searched for life in his pale face. The desperate blonde lifted his form and held him close to her chest. He opened one eye to glare at the female and opened his mouth to say something. "w-w-what are you doing…" stuttered Kid Flash. He was shivering from the heavy and cold rain, his red locks sticking to his forehead.

Her gray orbs widened at the sound of his voice and she smiled, releasing a sigh she didn't knew she was holding. "T-take me home! I'm freezing!" he said annoyed with her lack of movement. She stared back blankly, he seemed conscious at least. He must have been cold because of the blood loss; she knew he was warm, always and everywhere.

"Don't get noisy, besides I'm the only one here it's not like you have a choice" They were on a mission in Gotham, capturing the joker. Kid Flash had disappeared when they were finishing some goons. Artemis told the team she would look for him until she found him bleeding from his shoulder; blood from the scrap was washed away by the incessant rain.

He just rested his head in her bosom exhausted. He moaned like a whiney baby and closed his eyes. "You're not expecting me to carry you right?" He didn't answer and for a second she looked concerned until he nodded his head. "You're such a baby!" she commented lifting her body and kneeling in front of him.

He looked surprised she had accepted this and jumped on her back enjoying the piggy ride circling her neck with his good arm, keeping his injured arm from any abnormal shaking. She carried his legs surprised he wasn't that heavy. The rain started to fall quickly and thunder roared in the sky.

Artemis looked disconcerted. She didn't know where he lived and didn't want to leave him alone in the cave. She concluded her mom would let her attend an injured teammate and walked swiftly to her apartment. He was dozing in her neck and she was afraid he would pass out and need to go to a hospital instead.

He began babbling nonsense and his whispers hit her neck making her shiver. He was starting to feel cold. She opened the door of her room and ran to her bathroom looking for a medical kit. He looked confused his green eyes searching every corner. She found him staring at the roof, concentrated, a puddle of water surrounding him.

They were both wet and soggy and needed to change immediately. He looked so distracted he didn't even notice Artemis bony fingers trying to take off the spandex to properly clean his wound. He finally stared at her unfocused whispered again "What are you doing?" His lips where no longer quivering but looked blue. She jumped startled with the noise since she was used to the silence.

"You are cold I needed to get you out of this." She was prepared to hear a comment about how she was just desperate to get him out of his clothes but he just chuckled. "Silly, silly Arty just press here and it will come off." She did as he said and the upper part of his suit easily removed itself. 'He was delirious now' she thought and continued her work.

Now she had a clear view of his scrap. Bone was not in view, but the tissue was severely damaged, he needed suturing. She started cleaning and he winced quietly, his head was down and he looked dizzy. "I'm bowred awrty" He said in a baby voice. She laughed at his antics in a moment like this. "Then sleep." She replied shortly. "I cawnt 'cause youwre pinching my nawkeed body." He was rambling now and she couldn't help but giggle. He joined her chuckling softly. "Don't worry I'm almost done." She said stealing a glance at his face.

She was sure she was blushing crimson red, her face felt hot and she was still in her wet uniform. She had taken off her mask and her hair was freely displayed. He kept his eyes in her hair as if it was the biggest piece of chocolate cake a kid had ever seen. He was hypnotized with it and it kept him still so Artemis could finish stitching him. His hand tried reaching her golden locks and she flinched away from him.

He was too close, half naked and now he wanted to touch her! It was too much. She stood up rapidly and told tossed him a clean baggy shirt, boxers and a towel. He stared at it confused. "Why you have boy clothes Awrty?" He asked. She smiled at his curiosity and told him she liked sleeping with boxers and big shirts, they were more comfortable than girls' clothes anyways.

He was dry now and started putting on the shirt.

She was blushing more watching his muscles flex. He wasn't half done putting on the shirt when he groaned in pain and she rushed to help him. "Sorry" She said carefully trying to put on his shirt. "But you need the shirt so you don't get a cold." She told him seriously. He nodded and she finished dressing him. He went to the bathroom to put on the boxers meanwhile Artemis took off her own soggy clothes.

She put on a purple tank top and shorts. He came out the room crawling and she ran to help him. He had loss too much blood maybe he needed food. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked. "No thanks" and she placed him in her bed. She was about to go sleep on the couch when he called her. "But can you sing a bed song for me?"

She was going to say no but the innocent look on his eyes made her girly side 'awww in compassion. She sat next to him on the bed. "I don't know many songs." She smiled apologetically. "Don't worry I'll show you." And she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and the slight smirk in his lips that told her he was not that unconscious as she thought. "Besides I think you know this one."

"Sing soft kitty" he told her. She couldn't help it she laughed loudly. "Been watching… big bang theory much…" She said between giggles. She couldn't think of herself singing that to him. It was just so comical. He had the same smirk telling her he was serious. "You've got to be kidding me"

"I won't sleep if you don't sing awrty." He pouted crossing his arms. "Fine" she said narrowing her eyes. After waiting a couple of minutes for her to start he became impatient. "So…"he whined. "Don't pressure me she said. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Sighing she recalled the first line. "Soft kitty… warm kitty… little ball of fur…" by this point he looked simply amused. "Fluffy kitty… sleepy kitty…" She paused watching him close his eyes. "Purr, purr, purr." She was caressing his humid locks now until she reminded herself this was just his teammate. It wasn't until he moved his head closer to her hand that she realized what she was doing.

Scolding the offending hand she got up the bed and flopped in the couch. Her mom went out her room eyeing the teenager sleeping in her daughter's bed suspiciously. "Artemis?" she questioned. She pretended to be asleep. Her mother smiled knowingly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom" she murmured. 'Goodnight Wally' she thought drifting to sleep.

-0-

The streetlights of Gotham were dim. The sky was dawning and the streets shimmered with the wetness of the rain. Morning dew fogged the windows of Artemis's apartment. A sleeping speedster was currently snoring in her bed contently. He was awakening when he noticed he wasn't wearing his boxers, this wasn't his bed and he was bandaged from the shoulder.

Artemis came into the room wearing mini shorts. He blushed furiously and yelled. "What the hell!" She smirked playfully. He was so paying for making her sing last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Special thanks to the people who reviewed. You guys made my day this one shot is for you :)_**

_multicoloredclay _

_Irenerb _

_pyro-pisces12 _

_"__I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things too, So we're really not that different, me and you.__"_

_Colin Raye_

She was never fond of a pool party. She didn't even like the sun irritating her sight and skin making it burn and itch. But he loved pool parties, sunny days and crowded places. And she supposed she tolerated him.

The first time she saw him he was in swim trunks, only in swim trunks, his nose smeared with coconut sun block that fogged her smell and she could clearly see his defined skin and ripped muscles. He looked even better than in spandex, until he opened his big mouth. She was the quiet type, only commenting when morons like him needed to learn some manners.

He never shut up. He would talk even when silence was needed, it was as if he was nervous or he simply luxuriated in annoying normal people. They were arriving to a communal pool. Kids ran around the shallow kid's pool playing with balls and floats. He looked like one of them carrying the same pool stuff he was carrying the day she met him.

He searched for a spot and in a blur of colors he had everything set. She didn't know how he had convinced her, or how Zatanna and Megan had made her wear a bikini but she knew it was going to be a long day. She carried a book in her hands ready to enjoy a silent lecture below the shadow of the huge umbrella Wally had. Wally however was desperate to throw his body at the chlorine infected water.

She still blamed him for making them go to a pool when they had the vast ocean for themselves. The ocean reminded him after all, infinite, clean, free and full of life. But he preferred common pools, with recycled water, stagnant and impure.

The rest of the team were calmly laying their own pool utensils and taking their time to put on sun block and inspect the place. Wally looked like he wanted to pee although what he wanted was to be inside the water and now.

The blonde girl had her sun block already on her skin, her natural tan giving her a summer girl look. She sat on a long white bench and extended her bare legs to read comfortably. Wally couldn't find anyone ready to jump right away to the pool.

After looking around his stare landed on the archer. He stared a little too long until he took away her book wiggling it in front of her annoyingly. Her eyebrow twitched and she was about to pounce on him and re design his visage with some hits when he grabbed her wrist yanking her towards him.

She fell on his chest and he chuckled until he ran and jumped into the pool. She was drowning unprepared to swim and he took the chance to wrap his arms around her hips and help her. She circled her arms around his shoulder gasping loudly and resting her head on his chest tiredly.

The jerk had done it on purpose. The liquid surrounding them made skin touch more real and she splashed water into his face swimming away from him. "I thought you knew how much I hate drowning." She was cleaning her eyes with her fingers to get water out of her eyes. He stared at her with puppy dog eyes pouting slightly.

This annoyed her even more. Was he trying to make a move on her? Whatever it was she didn't like it. She was about to leave the pool when he called her. "Don't leave…" she turned boring her eyes into his purposely making him nervous. "I- I mean… Rob will take a while and he will obviously wait for Zatanna, Megan is with Conner doing their boyfriend girlfriend thingies and well… Kaldur is Kaldur he'll probably leave me swimming alone." He almost whined the last part.

Deciding whether or not she should take pity on him she looked into his eyes. Defeated the blonde archer smiled at him and splashed water to his face again. "You buy lunch after this" she said swimming ahead of him. He smirked quickly catching up to her. She resurfaced first and panicked when she didn't see him resurface with her. Suddenly she felt her feet being pulled by two strong hands. She barely had time to gasp when he had her submerged with him.

She punched him in the gut below water and resurfaced. He came after her laughing. "Thought I'd help you with your hate to drowning" he said smugly. "How the heck do you think drowning me with no previews news would help?" She yelled angrily. "I don't know" he chuckled. "You're unbelievable" she added exasperatedly.

He splashed her this time and they continued to play in the pool until the others joined in. They spent the entire afternoon playing, skin tingling from chlorine and sun rays. Tiredly the couples arranged themselves to watch the sunset; Zatanna and Robin, with Conner and Megan. Kaldur was silently snoozing underwater.

Wally stared at Artemis. She knew he liked stuff like this. Lay cuddling below a mantle of colors, oranges, yellows and reds, his favorite colors. She wasn't giving that to him. They were talking friendly at the cafeteria, no banter, no snarky comments, and no witty remarks. They were being themselves enjoying the icy taste of a smoothie while it melts on their mouths refreshing them.

Cold droplets surrounding the cup cooled her hand as she held to it. She saw the freckles vanish through the setting that got to them through the window. His hair looked on fire, like surrounded by a halo. Her eyes were searching for something on his and suddenly all words had being said and they were just staring at each other. They liked that. Just silence, just a miracle and just like that he ruined it.

"Are you going to eat that?" he said signaling to her cup. She narrowed her gaze and shoved the strawberry smoothie to him. It was all her fault for thinking he was sweet for one second, but those emerald orbs had confused her, they looked warm and inviting. For once she felt someone cared. But he was probably looking for the smoothie. She laughed in her mind slumping into the seat.

He wasn't ready, so he was distracting her and succeeded unaware he wasn't that distant from her as he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Suppose they have thirteen years that's all the new. More thanks to these reviewers who deserve thanks and more keep reviewing if you like, point out my fails if you want, ideas? :D **

**PikaGirl-AAML**

**GhostDog401**

**Katsumi Hatake**

**ThatCheshireSmile**

**Randommonkeyz998**

**Apples Who Dance With Oranges**

**Irenerb**

_Fireworks_

_Artemis's PoV_

_Nights like this made me re think my decision of sitting on a roof alone. The wind was chill and my eyes burned from tiredness and cold. _

_The fuzzy blanket covering my shoulders wasn't enough to maintain my entire body warm. But it was all worth it. Nights like this were the only ones I could enjoy. I knew I looked funny sitting in the tallest building's roof dangling my feet on the edge while clutching a teddy, but I didn't care. It wasn't like anyone from school could see me._

_I was alone, I could be vulnerable, and not the tough bad ass tom-boy people saw me as. These magical artificial lights somehow brought cheer into my lonely soul. They were special, highlighting the far away stars on the black sky._

_Soon it would be midnight. The pyrotechnics were about to start. It was the Fourth of July. Mom was probably asleep right now. I preferred it that way. This moment was mine, and was a short break I rarely took._

_The crowd below me was also anxious. I saw couples grab hands, Moms scold kids who were running too far from them, lonely old people but no one I knew._

_I held tighter on to teddy as the first detonation was heard. I couldn't help but smile. That's when I saw him. His pale face lighted by rainbow colors, his smile so happy it made me smile. The boy looked kind of cute. It was hard to see details from up here but I could not mistake his pure red locks. They looked brown and yellow as the light changed._

_He was with an older red headed woman that had her hand clasped to an attractive blonde guy. Why was I even looking at the kid? I was losing the show. But he looked so happy I felt his grin was inviting me towards him. I rewrapped the fabric against my body feeling small shivers that had nothing to do with the cold._

_I wanted to be that happy. More detonations made me focus on the heavens in front of me once more. The slight crescendo of each explosion had me caught in the show. But in my mind I still saw the goofy looking kid staring gleefully at the sky. _

_I couldn't think of that right now. Was he even my age? He looked decently tall but still. "Uggh!" I groaned rubbing my stuffy nose with the back of my palm. I was resisting the urge to glance at the boy. I wanted my traditional fireworks night not interrupted. But I couldn't help it. I glanced once more and he wasn't there._

_Suddenly I felt disappointed. I was unconsciously stalking him that I forgot I would never see him again. I smiled sadly until I felt someone tap my shoulder._

"_You shouldn't be here you'll catch a cold" At that precise moment another firework exploded and lighted the figure's face. It was him. I could see how green his eyes were now. I blushed even with the cold wind hitting my cheeks and drying my eyes._

_I didn't answer. I just stared, and he looked confused for a moment. Could it be that he was watching me too? I did stop looking at him for a moment but I felt like he wasn't real. I heard him sit beside me his shoulder brushing against mine._

"_What are you doing here beautiful?" I rolled my eyes; he had to be a flirter. Narrowing my gaze at him I ignored him. Explosions of colorful powder painted the sky again. I liked how it vanished in tiny drops of light. I tuned him out for a while concentrating on the firmament trying to ignore the slight disappointment in the back of my head. _

"_You don't talk that much huh, I thought you would be at least more communicative since you were staring so intently just a while ago" he said. I felt my eyes widen, I was nervous, he had noticed. But I was still confused as why he had gotten up here and how did he do that so fast?_

_I was paralyzed and he looked uncomfortable. I felt his eyes were on my hands and I instinctively covered them with the blanket. "What do you have there?" he said. "Uh-" In a blink he poked me in the ribs causing me to giggle and drop my guard. He grabbed teddy in a flash and held it up holding it in front of me in victory._

"_Give it back!" I yelled desperately. No one touched teddy. Not even my sister. I wanted to punch the smug look in his face until he spoke again. "Tell me your name and maybe I will give it back." "Ted- the bear is not a hostage give it back!" I yelled angry and embarrassed that he had caught me alone clutching a teddy. He didn't seem freaked out though. _

"_Geez here's your teddy, I was just being friendly." He said throwing the bear at me. 'If by friendly he means talking to a stranger after stealing her teddy…' I thought sarcastically catching the plushy expertly. After a moment of silence he talked again. "Aren't you a bit old to have a stuffed animal friend instead of a real one?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "You never shut up do you?" I said tiredly. "Nope" he stretched his arms behind his back._

_I couldn't help but find myself naturally distracted by him. I sighed and decided I could chat a while before training with dad. I realized he was naturally annoying but most of all I was right; He was a flirter, a cute one._

_Wally's Pov:_

_This was so sweet! I was finally going to see the independence fireworks with my favorite aunt and my favorite hero who happens to be my aunt's boyfriend. We stood in a not-so crowded area to watch the show comfortably. I wanted a better view but no one ever trusted me! I wouldn't get lost. _

_I was adapting to my powers, true, but I happen to know where I am, most of the time._

_When I heard the first explosion I was aghast. I had never seen something so beautiful. The colors were so brilliant in contrast with the sky. The fireworks kept lighting the night until felt someone staring. I ignored the feeling and continued staring at the sky._

_I couldn't help the smile in my face. It was new to me. I distracted myself when Aunt Iris grabbed Barry's hand and got close to him. I felt someone was watching me again and looked around. Everyone seemed distracted. I glanced to the sky to enjoy the show once more when I saw her. _

_She had blonde long hair that was tied in a tight pony tail. Her hair whipped fluently with the wind. She had her chin in her knees and a blanket wrapped around her. _

_Now that caught my interest. I knew she was the one staring at me. It felt right. I needed to get to her so plan-distract Barry and Iris to speed at the building- was in process. _

_It didn't take me a second they looked pretty distracted smooching in the middle of the street. I was behind her and for a moment I doubted if this was a good idea. First of all I was getting killed for getting lost with previous warning._

_I still felt I needed to talk to the girl. I tapped her shoulder and she turned immediately. I looked at her face. Red nose, pale face, beautiful gray eyes-wait! I just met her but I couldn't help but being concerned for her. "You shouldn't be here you'll catch a cold." I said. I saw her blush and instantly felt a sudden self satisfaction. So she was staring, but she looked so troubled I doubted my initial idea to join her on the roof._

_She kept staring and that made me nervous. A nervous Wally always says first thing that comes to mind. Almost always it's stupid "What are you doing here beautiful?" I said avoiding her grey eyes. At least that didn't go that wrong._

_Well that complicates things I thought. I flopped next to her waiting for her to talk. She didn't, she was ignoring me and I didn't like that. I talked again._

"_You don't talk that much huh, I thought you would be at least more communicative since you were staring so intently just a while ago" I said, and felt her stiffen. Way to go breaking the ice I thought. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I felt awkward right now. Me and my big mouth._

_I was just trying to talk to her but she made it so difficult. She was all silence and mystery and I kind of liked it. I couldn't guess what she was thinking but I knew it had to do with how I caught her staring and why did I got to her. To be honest I didn't know either._

_I looked down hopelessly until I saw something on her hands. Was it a bag? No it looked soft… a teddy? As if on cue she felt me staring and hid her hands. "What do you have there?" I knew she wouldn't show me so I poked her and grabbed the bear in one swift movement._

_She yelled and I could finally hear her soft slightly raspy voice. That got her attention. I taunted her and asked for her name. She didn't answer instead she retorted angrily. _

_I stopped once I got a clear look to those angry eyes "Geez here's your teddy, I was just being friendly." I said trying to calm her. She looked less tense and I mentally sighed in relief._

_Then we were back to silence and I was becoming impatient at her closed up attitude. "Aren't you a bit old to have a stuffed animal friend instead of a real one?"I broke the silence again. She looked stiff at first but then relaxed and opened up. _

_We talked and laughed enjoying each other's company. After two hours she left and I sat on the edge of the building a little more. I felt like I was dreaming. She and I were so similar. I felt connected to her so quickly. Suddenly a thought dawned on me "How did I get here?" I was lost, Aunt Iris will kill me when she finds me._


	4. Chapter 4

She swayed her long toned legs confidently towards a big house in the suburbs. Her bright yellow hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders until it reached her hips. The door had a small peeking hole and it was white. Many flowers and foliage decorated the entrance and the thin stone path. There was definitely the touch of a house wife in here. She admired the house before raising a fist to knock on the old fashioned door. It took some time before she heard movement inside. Some yells, an object falling noisily to the floor, probably some toy, squeaks and finally loud hurried steps towards her.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful red headed, middle aged woman who looked like a tornado had passed through her. She surely needed to relax, no wonder the job was easy to get. "Thank God you're here!" The woman sighed tiredly. "For a second I thought you wouldn't come you know but- oh my where are my manners I'm Mary." She slurred her words and at the same time she reached to greet the teenager. The blonde just stood perplexed at her behavior and the woman just shook her hand without asking permission.

Then she saw the cause of her desperation. Behind Mary stood a small toddler, probably five and a half year old, brilliant red hair, Dazing green eyes like his mother and looked anxious to meet the stranger. She didn't like the job; she took it out of necessity because her mom and she needed it. She wasn't like Jade; she would never steal anything or kill anyone for money. If this was the only other way of getting money then bring it on.

Mary began giving her instructions she merely understood as she was speaking too fast for her to catch. Before she expected it Mary had almost ran out the door leaving her with a small boy who was grinning madly at her. "I'm Wally" he said now with in a cute squeaky voice "But you can call me Kid flash or at least wait 'till I become him"

She stared at him seemingly bored but studying him curiously, was he high? She was never good with kids but he looked so friendly and outgoing that she didn't think it would be hard for him to make friends. She also noticed a problem, he was hyperactive, never shut up, and seemed too happy with her presence. That did bother her, she didn't like too much human touch. She was quieter and learned to be responsible since young. He kept ranting about superheroes, asking questions she couldn't catch nor answer, keep talking about becoming said "Flash's" apprentice, while he dramatized his words.

He seemed like an immature, mommy's boy though she found his antics lovable. She smiled politely but passed him by and sat on the couch ready to watch TV. He had other plans though. "You want to play with me?" He said happily. "Sure" She replied thinking he would get tired soon, and tell his mom she did a great job as a baby sitter. Her plan was simple enough but it was all a big mistake. Soon after she agreed she saw he was unstoppable and untiring.

He immediately yanked her hand and guided her to the backyard. Scattered among the green and fresh mowed grass were a soccer ball, a small bike, marbles, hot wheel collection cars, some skates and a rope. He dragged her into the grass getting her high-heeled boots muddy and wet. He didn't seem to notice but continued pulling her. She pulled out of his hold while muttering irritated. "Look kid, I don't like sports or anything so why don't we make our time together easy and you just go read a book or something a five year old does."

He didn't seem to care about her and simply showed her a small marble "Look, this is a marble…" She narrowed her gaze sarcastically until she remembered he was just a five year old. He ignored her though "I hide it and you look for it kay!" she was going to say no but he looked at her with his big green orbs in the best puppy stare a five year old could give she even had to look away and scowl. "You promised" he said in a quiet pitiful voice making his lower lip bigger. She sighed "fine"

"YES!" he yelled startling the older girl. He disappeared immediately. He was soon besides her ushering her to the side of an old tree in the garden. He smirked mischievously waiting for her to start looking for the small marble. She quickly spotted the little ball in the middle of the hole of the tree. She grabbed it and handed it to him triumphantly.

He looked like a kicked puppy, broken and disappointed. She was never good with kids, she thought again. Regretting her usual behavior with her friends of a badass, competitive and smug athlete she handed the marble to the kid again.

Opening his palm tenderly she placed the marble in it and closed it gently pressing a little tighter while holding his small dusty hands. "Go hide it again" she smiled at him. His usual bright smile returned and he ran again to hide the little toy.

She then understood the whole game was meant to let him win. When lunch time came Artemis made them some grilled cheese sandwiches which he devoured like a normal adult would. She was surprised though but concluded he was just hungry. They sat in the grass until he started pulling her up again. He was fully recharged now she thought with fear.

He made her play soccer, which ended with some of her private parts hit by the Mickey Mouse rubber ball. She knew he didn't mean it, he didn't even notice her clutching her body parts in pain. And God knows that kid had a good left kick. He made her play tag, hide and seek, dodge ball with some of the other toddler neighbors. She still couldn't figure out why this kid didn't sleep! It was past nap time. At almost 3 o'clock and his mom still didn't arrive.

She still thought it was nice he preferred being outside playing rather than watching TV. That was a true kid. At brief lapses she even wanted a child like him… second thought she was fine just the way she was. He finally threw himself backwards clashing forcefully with his back on the ground. She felt protectiveness and care burn in her chest as she ran cradling his head in her lap asking if he was ok.

He just smiled and her worried expression morphed in one of confusion. They were tired from all the exercise he'd made her do. The big tree gave a comforting shade as he fluttered his eyes exhausted. She started picking him up to tuck him in the bed safely when he hugged her from his position on her lap. His tiny and warm arms tried to circle her although he managed only half her legs from the way he was displayed and because how small he was. "I like you blondie" he murmured. "I'm Artemis by the way? She whispered back "Oh." He said before talking again "Then I like you Arty you the best nanny ever none of the others play with me you know, I usually play alone." She felt that same pang in her chest again, she cared for him. She felt some pity too if he spent so much time alone, surrounded by only adults but he managed his brilliant personality. "Must be hard being only one right?" He wrinkled his nose dusted with light brown freckles that looked like mashed cinnamon sprinkled in his cute cheeks. "Nah I was just kidding love being only one you get all the attention." He giggled and then his eyes fluttered again.

She laughed softly now reaching his bed. "Go to sleep boy" At that moment she heard keys and the door suddenly burst open. She looked one more time how peacefully he laid on the sheets, he was a likable little rascal. No one would believe the red headed angel sleeping calmly was in reality a demon!

Except Mary of course who at that same moment entered in the same rushed way she had answered the door. "Oh my God you're still here! But… How? What did you do? And-" She was cut short when she saw him sleeping warmly on his decorated bed. "Did you use sleeping pills like the last one?" Mary threatened her seriously. Artemis was caught aback "What?"

"There's no way he slept without war, with a babysitter, on Monday!" Mary yelled almost waking the redheaded toddler. "I wouldn't say he didn't give war, but yeah he pretty much slept after a long play day" She tried talking sincerely. A few minutes of silenced passed as Mary tried to decide if her son had indeed been drugged. She was relieved after a while until she started thinking again.

Mary was shocked then her stunned expression was replaced by a knowing smirk. "Now I get it, please forgive me sweetie, I'm usually paranoid with nannies for past experience." She laughed good- naturedly recalling her son's pranks. Artemis gave a shy and unsure smile back trying to understand. They chatted more time in Wally's room until it was late and Artemis had to leave.

Wally woke up to the soft brush of her mom's fingers in his hair. "Mom?" He asked groggily. Mary "Where's Arty?" He said sitting up slowly. Mary seemed confused until she recalled the events the young girl had narrated to her. "I hope she comes back" The little freckled child said drifting back to sleep. Mary sighed remembering how she had to chase him, knock him down and chain him to get him to brush his teeth in the morning before leaving poor Artemis to her luck. "Yeah me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, i know I've been abscent for a while but I had a terrible writers block. Still having it so sorry if this is too much butI decided to see what happened after Wally woke up ;) **

**CONTINUATION OF FIRST CHAPTER.**

His face was red, panic invaded his eyes, and his hands fumbled frantically trying to cover himself with the bed sheets. He couldn't feel his left shoulder at the moment. Pain wracked his body like he had a cold last night, or dare he think he did something dirty. More panic flooded his face. 'uugh why did he had those kind of thoughts right now!'

He was burning up, the sun rose from behind him warming him even more. The smell of humid fresh pine forest combined with his scent and something he couldn't place invaded his nostrils. It smelled like old wood or disinfectant. He didn't care at the moment. What he wanted to know was why in Kent Nelson's name was Artemis half naked, standing in front of him. Oh and it wasn't a dream he knew well.

She was just smugly staring at him hair disarranged and sticking out several ways. He imagined his hair looked the same. The only sound he could emit was a terrified "What the hell!" Her smirk seemed to widen. Playfully she sauntered to the bed sitting almost on top of his lap bouncing when she jumped on him.

He backed away like a snake hissing when he jostled too much his shoulder. No thought could come to his mind. His eyes drifted to her lap, bare and tanned like all her skin. He started to think of her as a goddess, she certainly had the looks. When he regained his ability to think he asked her "D-did we do something?" He regretted those words. Why would he say that at all? Why was that his first thought?

Her face looked flushed by his blatant question even if it was pure boyish naive. "No no forget what I said, better answer this where am I?" Wally West was now uncomfortably sweaty. His already flushed face couldn't go redder. He panicked too much trying to fix the last thing that came from his mouth.

She kept her composure except for the faint tint of pink in her cheeks. Her soft lips moved to answer and he was suddenly distracted by them. "Well if you don't remember you are in my room" She almost whispered. Her face was too close to him. 'What kind of sick joke is this' The poor boy thought now trying to cover her with the blanket as well. He was on the verge of having a seizure. It was distracting. He needed to concentrate on being mad or something. First of all, why was he in her room!

'Remember West, you hate this evil woman who enjoys torturing you' He repeated words to help him recall his true loath for said specimen. She suddenly raised her fingers to softly caress his bandages. 'I think we should check up the injuries.' She said looking at his lips.

His head was screaming at him. This was the best nightmare ever. The rational side yelled he needed to go to the bottom of this insanity, it was obviously another of her evil doings.

"Uh-no I'm fine just tell me what happened." He almost begged grasping her tiny hand in both of his sweaty palms to place them far away from his shoulder. "Well I took care of your injuries…" She began slowly. "And…" he said pressuring her, almost desperate to know if he had said something blackmail worth for her.

He did remember how he got the wound. They had been fighting Joker in Gotham City. Wait, now that he thought of it, she carried him alone to her house! Her privacy was something everyone knew not to surpass, even Wally himself.

So why had she been so trusting? She interrupted his train of thought by adding "And you were all wet from the rain so I dressed you with my bed clothes, hidden freckles." She said with a maniacal smirk glad with his reaction to the nickname. 'What… she saw him… naked?' he thought.

She just had to add something more for her big finale "Oh and you did force me to do something." He looked like he was gagging. He was chocking on apologies not knowing how to act. All he wanted was to run away at that last statement. He wasn't that type of guy! What the heck possessed him?

She didn't contain the act anymore and threw her head back erupting in a loud full blown laugh. She was crying now trying to grip something to stabilize her body. She ended up leaning on his chest still laughing breathless.

"Artemis what is going on?" A raven haired woman in a wheelchair was suddenly demanding an answer. Paula Crock woke up to the frightened shriek of what she thought was a cat. It turned out to be her daughter's friend… that wasn't clear yet.

Artemis merely brushed the hair that had blown into her face and quickly rose to greet the woman. "Oh hey mom" Artemis still held the red hue in her cheeks

'Her mom' Wally felt like he wanted to cry. If this was a joke then what did he do to deserve it! If it was real… was he ok with it? Did he want that? What! Paula smiled warmly at the teenage that was sleeping in her daughter's bed. That action confused him more.

Slowly, Paula shifted her wheel chair leaving the redheaded boy alone, paralyzed and tangled in purple bed sheets.

-0-

Recognized Artemis B07

The computer announced the team archer's arrival to the cave. Karma would get her soon enough for that little awkwardness she made Wally go through. It was worth it. He had made her sing first so she supposed they were even. Though she did took it too far, it was playful at first but he seemed too serious. He left her apartment with no word and no glance towards her.

Artemis wasn't good with emotional crap anyway. She would just keep being who she was. They had improved their up and down relationship, though Robin and Megan disagreed, but to them it was like their style. They had their usual banter to keep the dynamic going, but it felt more loving now, like they didn't mean to hurt each other with cruel remarks or harsh words.

She didn't want that to stop for getting too caught up on teasing him. Her grey misty eyes spotted him on the kitchen. He was glaring at a banana apparently spitting his repressed bitterness blaming it on the color of said fruit.

She greeted him as usual "Why am I not surprised to find you talking to food." She jotted her hip placing a hand in it. Her blonde pony tail swayed with her hips and his eyes seemed to darken even more with it. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." He paused, studying the peel in his hand and then asked the girl "You never told me what I forced you to do." His eyes were serious a look dangerous forcing her to answer. She didn't even know he was capable of such formality.

Had he being struggling because of that? She smirked again deciding to cheer him up and reveal it was only payback time. "Oh that." She breathed carelessly "You made me sing soft kitty." His blank stare successfully reminded her how good she was torturing him.


End file.
